


Let me down slowly

by ThelonelyOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelonelyOne/pseuds/ThelonelyOne
Summary: Home of captain swan prompts in different settings. Mostly modern.





	Let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Killian in my life. Or a Colin.

She loves her job. She really does, but a day full of screaming fifth graders does something to a person and it’s nothing good. She has probably never been happier to be home in her entire life than right now.

Normally her students are the purest and most adorable little munchkins you can imagine but today they were little devils by not doing what they actually should do and screaming in her ear the entire time.  

“Guess who’s going to have a headache tonight,” she muttered and opened the door to her apartment.

To be honest she just wanted to cuddle up with Killian on her couch, eat popcorn with milk duds and watch some cheesy TV shows but she knew he was probably still working and it annoyed her.

She wanted cuddles, dammit.

And since when did she start whining?

Emma groaned and threw her head back, still standing in the middle of her living room and refusing to move because it was just too damn exhausting.

“Everything alright, love?”

She shrieked and turned around, nearly giving herself a whiplash.

Killian Jones, boyfriend of two and a half years, unfairly attractive and an absolute dork, stood in her kitchen with his ‘Kiss the cook’ apron. And that should be illegal. He should be illegal.

The only thing that’s missing is a puppy. Or a baby.

Let’s not go there yet.

“I thought you were still working.” She threw her things onto the coffee table and moved to greet him with a kiss, lingering a bit longer in his embrace than she should but that’s okay.

“I completed my tasks early so I could get the afternoon off and cook us something nice. How does that sound?” He stroked her back and she let her head fall onto his shoulder, burrowing further into his neck.

“You’re a savior. Why are you so perfect?” she sighed and he gave a small laugh, coaxing a grumble out of her.

“Rough day?” he whispered into her hair.

“You have no idea.” She looped her arms around his neck and rose up to kiss him again, relishing the moment.

“How about you go and take a nice bath while I finish our meal and after that we eat and cozy up on the couch?”

“And cuddle?” She pouted and batted her eyelashes, using his weakness. He would do everything she asked but still, just for the effect.

He chuckled and playfully pinched her side, making her squeal.

“Oh, we are definitely going to cuddle, Swan. Who do you take me for?” Killian went back to the kitchen, patting her bum on the way.

She gave him a smirk and made her way to the bathroom.

Since Killian came into her life, everything got better. She didn’t have a bad life but there was always some kind of sadness in it.

He was the someone she never knew she needed.

After a nice long bath, she dressed in a tank top and pajama pants and went to the kitchen.

And boy she didn’t expect this.

The table was set with candles and flowers, two dishes with delicious food and a wine bottle. Killian walked into the room, two wine glasses in hand.

“There you are, love.” He grinned and held the chair out for her. She sat down and marveled at the scene in front of her.

“Wow, this is amazing, Killian. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You deserve a nice and relaxing evening.”

They ate and talked mostly about work, just enjoying each other’s company. After washing the dishes and making the popcorn, they cuddled up on the couch with a cozy blanket and chose something to watch.

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his jaw.

“I love you, Killian,” Emma murmured.

“And I you, my love.”


End file.
